


Sick to His Stomach

by stripedshirt



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Overeating, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedshirt/pseuds/stripedshirt
Summary: Pavi over eats at the post plague Italian renaissance fair, paying the price with a stomach ache.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sick to His Stomach

The crowds of people passed like waves, just like how the heavy churns in Pavi's stomach came and went. The 1st Annual post plague Italian renaissance fair is supposed to be a fun time, flirting, food and fun, but of course the food tent is too good to be true and eating a torta a imbuto by himself wasn't the wisest choice. 

Luigi scoffed while walking beside his ill brother, 2 minutes in and already tired of the younger man's whining and groans. Luigi promised to bring Pavi to somewhere with fresh air, and importantly away from the public. He went on about how the public shall never see him ill or vomit as it'll ruin his already tattered reputation in the media. 

Pavi had a good hold on Luigi's wrist, the other hand holding his stomach, his ever precious mirror in his hand still against his upset gut. 

"God, Pavi..you're disgusting.." Luigi tried to keep his distance while Pavi burped. "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking pig you'd be fine!" Luigi tugged his younger brother now through the hot, smelly crowds. 

"Oh..Fratello, s-shut-a you're fucking mouth..You're breath only makes-a me more ill." Pavi huffed. Luigi shot back a look. 

"Why am I even helping you?! You can fucking walk!" Luigi pointed a gloved finger at Pavi. 

Pavi panted, sweating under his mask. "Ooh..You make-a me sicker..oh brother.." Pavi groaned out loud when they reached a space further from the loud action. Poor Pavi held his mouth tightly and Luigi's wrist still tightly. 

Luigi huffed awkwardly, all he could do is watch Pavi stand with shut eyes burping into his palm. He started to feel the sympathy sickness, his own stomach groaning. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Pavi.." Luigi found himself with a warm blush on his cheeks. Luigi tried to pull his wrist away when Pavi gagged. "Hey! Let me fucking go! If you hurl on me you'll really be sorry!" 

Pavi bent down a bit with a gag. His hair was a bit of a mess, he looked as sick as he made it sound with the moans. Another sour gag. Pavi looked more distressed now. 

"As if I want to-a vomit, oooh no..The Pavi doesn't vomit.." Pavi's beautiful new face twisted in disgust at the thought. Luigi huffed when Pavi squeezed his wrist with a death grip. Pavi burped, then desperately covered his mouth in the hopes of keeping the foul material back. Without mercy his stomach forced out the hot puke behind his hand and in front of his designer shoes. He vomited again, the mess now on his clothes. 

Luigi watched Pavi with a frown. "There you go.." He watched him pant after expelling the half digested food. "Hey stupid..better now?" Luigi patted Pavi's back, earning a weak nod from the brother.

  
  



End file.
